A Valentine's Day to Remember
by lupo6
Summary: A cute, fluff story about Harry and Ginny's Valentine's Day and how nothing really goes according to plan. Takes place several years after the second Wizarding War. Rated M because I'm paranoid, won't get very graphic.


A/N Okay, so I haven't written fanfiction in years so please be patient with me! However, after reading so may stories I began to feel the itch of writing again. I'm going to start slow and see where it goes. Since its the month of Valentine's day, I thought why not start off with a nice fluff story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

* * *

It was February fourteenth, which thankfully fell on a Saturday that year, and the weather couldn't be any worse. It had been a cold and brutal winter, many were hoping for some reprieve from the bitter snowstorms and freezing wind on the day of love. Witches and wizards everywhere were doing their best to keep warm, but not even Warming Charms could make one feel warm for very long.

As such, many wizards and witches were regretting waiting til the last minute to buy gifts and plan a romantic evening for their loved ones. Not wanting to have to travel into the bitter cold but not wanting to face their partners with nothing to give, they tried to hurry their business and return to their warm homes. Harry Potter, thankfully, did not have such an issue.

He had prepared weeks in advanced for his Valentine. He wanted to make sure this year's was extra special. He was twenty-two years old, and had decided to move out of the flat he and Ron shared for the last couple of years. They had decided to move out of the Burrow together a year or so after the war. It was a good idea at the time since both Harry and Ron were both joining the Auror program. Hermione had joined them several months after finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts. Ginny had stayed at the Burrow for a while longer, though she was more often than not found at the trio's flat. She eventually moved out of the Burrow to live with a teammate and still lived with. However, shortly after Harry's twenty-first birthday he felt the need to move into his own flat, giving him more space and letting his two best friends have the privacy they needed. They all still made time for each other and saw each other at work. All four tried their best to have one day a week where all four got together and caught up over tea.

Harry ran his hand through his dark locks as he thought of his plans for today and the question he wanted to ask his girlfriend. They had both been quite busy, he with Auror school and then starting field work, and her with Quidditch. While they were both very happy with their chosen fields, it didn't offer much free time. The fact that they hadn't seen each other for more than several days made him all the more excited for the evening events.

Harry smiled as he held a picture of the two of them. It was taken just after Ginny had told everyone that she was going to start playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry had picked her up and kissed her while spinning them around. The Weasley family had gathered around them laughing and congratulating the youngest Weasley. Ginny had just graduated from Hogwarts, and it had been around a year since the War had ended.

He put the picture of them down, next to one of his parents, Sirus and Remus two years before that fateful Halloween night. Harry smiled sadly at the picture of his parents and their best friends.

"You would love her Mum, and I know Dad would be estatic of her playing Quidditch." Harry said.

He shook his head, today wasn't a day to think of sad thoughts and things that could have been. He walked out of the living room and down into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

While Harry was by no means a poor wizard, he hadn't felt the need to spend thousands and thousands of Galleons for his first place. He had found a flat of medium size in London, three bedrooms with one bathroom. While he wasn't taking care of Teddy full time, he still needed a bedroom for the energetic toddler. The flat was an open concept floor plan, and this suited Harry perfectly. It was next to a park, which Teddy loved to visit everytime he came over. While it was in Muggle London, there was a good amount of wizards around Harry's flat that chose to make the city their home. Several of which Harry grew up with.

After showering and dressing into black slacks with a white button down shirt with red cufflings, Harry checked the weather again. He groaned as he looked outside. It was only midday and he couldn't even see across the other side of the street, a blizzard was raging the city. While normally, Harry wouldn't mind being snowed in, the weather had put a major dent into the evening plans.

Ginny was coming over a little after two in the afternoon. Harry hoped the weather would improve as the day went on. Sadly, this wasn't to be.

* * *

"Harry, I'm here!" called Ginny as she opened the flat door.

She shrugged off her dark robe and scarf on the back of a chair in the living room. Happy that she had apparted inside the building, and not outside, she didn't partically feel like resembling a snowman. The fact that the landlord of Harry's building was a squib made apparting in and out of the building much easier. There were only a few muggles living in the building, all of which knew of the wizarding world, either having a sibling or close relative who was magic.

Harry popped his head out of his bedroom and with a grin across his face said, "Be right out Gin!"

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the sight of his messy black hair, nothing could ever truly tame that mane. She sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. She checked her purse for Harry's gift, she had shrunk it before leaving her flat. She had been in a hurry before she left due to over sleeping. Gwen had them practicing longer than normal the day prior, due to an upcoming game. Ginny hadn't gotten home til after midnight.

"Take your time luv, I'll wait here." she said giggling as Harry cat, Jade, climbed onto her lap and waited for Ginny to give her attention. Ginny smiled as the kitten curled up on her lap. She remembed the day her and Harry stumbled upon the mischievious cat.

Flashback

_They had been shopping in Diagon Alley, trying to get some early Christmas shopping done in late November and had decided to take a small lunch break. The press had thankfully left them alone for the most part that day. _

_ "Do you feel like taking a break and catching something to eat?" Ginny asked him._

_ "Yeah, I could use a break from all this shopping." Harry answered._

_ The couple made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered two butterbeers and some fish and chips to share. They chatted with Hannah while eating their meal. It was a slow day in the pub, so Hannah had time to talk with the couple for awhile. _

_ "So Hannah, how does it feel to be the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny asked._

_ "Well, I certainly didn't think I'd love it this much. But it's grown on me. Living here full time with Neville certainly makes it easier to manage everything." Hannah said smiling. _

_ They trio talked for a half hour before Harry and Ginny decided it was time to finish up their shopping. They waved goodbye to Hannah with a promise to visit her and Neville soon. The couple made their way down the Alley when a small black kitten came out of the pet shop and into their path. Ginny bent down to pick up the kitten just as the shop keeper came stumbling out of the shop._

_ "I'm sorry ma'am, we just got a shipment of new kittens 'bout a week ago 'nd this one just refuses to stay in the cage. She's already clawed the staff 'nd hopeful buyers anytime anyone tries to touch her. I have a feelin' she is goin' to be a problem cat." The man said shaking his head. _

_ He went to take her out of Ginny's arms. The kitten meowed in protest, she looked up at Harry and gave him a start. The kitten had the same colored eyes as his. The startling similar green eyes stared back at him, almost like she was begging him to take her back. He looked down at Ginny and saw the same look in her eyes. Before he knew it he started following the man back into the store. _

_ "Excuse me sir, how much for her?" Harry asked before the shop keeper put her back into the cage. He knew he wouldn't be able to replace Hedwig, but something about this kitten drew him in._

_ The man looked at Harry thoughtfully, "The kitten is ten galleons, but for fifteen more I can include a collar, leash, a bit ol' food, small supply of cat litter 'nd a few toys she has taken a likin' to." _

_ Harry agreed, both he and Ginny laughed as the kitten seemed to meow in agreement. She squirmed out of the man's hands and pawed at Ginny's legs. Smiling Ginny picked up the kitten, cooing at her while Harry paid the man and bought several other things they would need for a cat. Both were extremely happy with the day's shopping. _

End flashback

"You look gorgeous Gin." Harry said, bringing Ginny out of her memories. Ginny looked up from Jade and smiled at her boyfriend. And she did, Ginny had decided on a dark green long sleeved dress, the back was open, cut down her back. It ended mid-thigh, she wore dark leotards to cover her legs against the cold. She still had on her black booted ankled heels, which she knew Harry loved her in. She hadn't done much with her hair except make her red locks wavy, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"And don't you look ravishing Potter." She said as her eyes drank him in.

Harry sat down next to his two favorite girls, he put an arm around Ginny and softly petted the growing kitten.

"I have some bad news Gin, with the weather still being this crazy our plans might not happen." Harry said with a frown, he continued, "There's no way a car would be able to drive in this weather, I don't even know if that muggle resturant will be opened this evening after all this."

"Well, we're both dressed up for a night out on the town, I'm sure we can figure something else out." Ginny replied.

"We can wait til four, and see how the weather is. We'll go from there." Harry said before kissing Ginny, scooting closer to her.

Jade meowed in protest to being pressed against the two and jumped down from the couch. Walking away with her tail up, and walked into the spare bedroom she had claimed for herself. Harry and Ginny both laughed at the kitten's antics. Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her cheek, making the redhead moan in delight.

"Mmm, and just how should we spend the next couple of hours Harry?" Ginny purred as Harry slowly traced her curves.

"Well, I can think of a few ways we can distract ourselves." Harry murmered inbetween kisses.

He softly kissed her skin, kissing her everywhere but her lips. Ginny moaned with frustration, she tried leaning her face to his lips with no success. As much as she loved his teasing, a girl could only take so much torture when she hadn't seen her boyfriend in days. She pulled away from Harry for a second, before scooting closer into his lap. She grabbed his face inbetween her hands and snogged him thoroughly.

Harry ran his hands up and down her legs and back, pushing her dress up her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Ginny moaned into the kiss at his touch. She ran her hands through his hair, making it all the more messier. She bit his lip and pulled on it gently, before again kissing his now swollen lips. Harry pulled her closer, and kissed her harder. He couldn't help the moan from escaping his mouth as Ginny opened her mouth and traced his tounge with her's. She pulled them both backwards into the couch, and after several minutes of heavy snogging, Harry's shirt found it's way onto the living room lamp.

Needless to say, they spent the next several hours reuniting with each other.

* * *

Annnndd I shall leave the story there! I know this isn't a very long chapter, being a lover of long chapters I feel slightly guilty only posting this one I feel is slightly short. This story probably won't be too long, it'll be a small-ish one to get me back into the swing of writing. I love hearing your thoughts! Especially words of encouragment or advice. I'm really overly checking for spelling errors, I'm sorry if a few leaked through. The program I'm typing on doesn't have spell check or anything helpful at all really. Completly frustrating. It really puts a damper on letting my writing just flow out. No flames or anything please, but I am up for friendly critiquing :) I shouldn't take too long to get this story finished, I'll be trying to post pretty regularly. Thanks! :)


End file.
